


How to Pamper Your Spouse

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [145]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attentive Husband, Bloodshed is a giant teddy bear, F/M, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pampering, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed does what he can for his pregnant wife, especially when she works so hard to keep him comfy as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Pamper Your Spouse

Thornstriker had been on leave from the university for a while, but being stuck around the house all day with nothing to do made her want to do something.

 

Of course, cleaning the entire basement and cooking a complicated dinner wasn't really the ideal way of keeping herself occupied while almost seven months pregnant.  She probably should have just stuck to take-out and read a book until her husband came home.

 

But Bloodshed, despite being worried seeing his beloved on her feet cooking a large meal for them both, was always the kind of man to attend to his wife's needs.  After sitting down and eating the efforts of her afternoon's hard work, the tall and muscularly fit construction worker swept his wife off her feet and brought her upstairs for some well-deserved attention.

 

And for anyone who thought it would be some sweet love making... how shameful.  Bloodshed knew that love-making wasn't the best thing for his sweet wife after a day of working around the house; there was something even better that they both enjoyed.

 

Laying back against the pillows, Thornstriker sighed as her big teddy bear of a husband (she knew to never tell him she thought of him like that) sat cross legged at her feet, resting them in his lap and hands as he tenderly and gently massaged the sore soles of her feet and her swelling ankles.

 

Primus, she thought, even though she couldn't see them most of the time nowadays, Thornstriker just loved feeling them being handled by Bloodshed's giant, calloused hands.  She didn't know where he had gone to learn how to do this, but she was grateful he didn't mind doing it for at least a good hour whenever she needed it.

 

He was indeed the perfect husband- oooo~ that felt really good.

 

END


End file.
